1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lotion container apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide convenience of transport of lotion and the like relative to a recreation area such as an ocean beach or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various container structure has been utilized in the prior art for the mounting and securement of lotion and the like for use in particularly beach environments, due to the requisite need for protection of the container structure, as well as maintaining its ease of transport due to the traversing of such distances from typical parking areas to the water front. The instant invention attempts to provide for a container configured to be utilized as a shoe permitting ease of transport of the container to afford its protection and convenience in use.
Prior art shoe apparatus is available in the prior art to utilize various chambers within a shoe, typically for the cushioning during walking, and such is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,677 to Zona wherein a water-filled shoe insole is provided, wherein the insole is formed with a fluid chamber structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,208 to Zaccaro wherein the shoe sole includes inflatable passages of pneumatic chambers contained within the sole structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,070 to Mauger sets forth a shoe sole including a circulating fluid contained therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved lotion container apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.